cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney el Dinosaurio
Written by HorrorxXxGirl. Growing up, my mother, father and I would travel all across the country and the world. It was mostly because of my father’s work and the fact he wanted to disguise the abuse with a family vacation. Growing up, I was obsessed with Barney the Dinosaur and naturally, I had a Barney doll. That Barney doll went on every family trip with us. I was never worried about missing an episode because my dad would just get me the VHS tapes. One of these abuse-disguising trips was to Tijuana, Mexico. I love Tijuana! I just wish it were safe enough to go back. Before he died, my dad was addicted to all sorts of drugs, drugs that you could get for cheap in Tijuana. My dad took me down this really weird brick alleyway that seemed more New York than Mexico. We went in through a metal door. The room we stepped into smelled hot and oily. We had stepped into a living room with white walls and wooden floors. A pile of beer cans were stacked in the corner next to a man sleeping in a chair. Three young Mexican girls, around my age, were seated in front of the TV watching Barney the Dinosaur. One girl had chemical burns on her arms, one who had a scalp like a doll’s and the last one; the last one had no arms. The TV was small and old and honestly, I was surprised it even got a color picture. I sat behind the girls and watched. A bunch of children were sitting around a polluted river, weeping weakly. Dead fish, belly up, floated by and the children attacked it in a fury of pokes. In, what I still guess to be an homage to Jurassic Park, the river water began to ripple as a loud booming sound was heard. Sounding like exploding gas mains. From behind the children came Barney but unlike the Barney who sat in my lap. He was charred with nuclear ash. From his mouth, a black sludge dripped out like a rabid dog’s foam. His eyes were gone and replaced with hollow black holes. His voice was cracking and sounded distorted before he broke down and started to cry black tears. The kids stood up, patted Barney’s back, and told him not to cry, that they would join him. Barney’s tears went away and he raised his arms. From the ground came small vats of nuclear waste, one for each child. Each child jumped in and Barney began to laugh. The screen went to the show’s symbol, Barney leading a group of kids across the title, as Spanish words scrolled across the screen. Barney and the children began to melt into glowing puddles of ooze. I do not know what the words meant nor can I find any info on that episode. All I know was that I gave my doll to one of the girls, the one with chemical burns on her hands, and sold all my Barney tapes when we got home… Video Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless